swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Knack: One with the blade
Version 2 *So, ich habe dann mal eine veränderte Version in's Netz gestellt. Vielleicht sagt das mehr zu. Sie umgeht auch das Problem, dass man definieren muss, ob mehr als zwei Angriffe pro Runde zulässig sind. Und wenn ich mir Trick Shooter oder ähnliche Knacks im Vergleich ansehe, sollten 3 Punkte Legend für 2 Würfel weniger Abzug für eine Szene auch im richtigen Rahmen liegen. Bei dieser Version sehe ich auch nicht wirklich einen Grund, warum er auf eine Waffenart beschränkt sein sollte (eventuell sollte man dann noch den Namen ändern). Was denkt ihr? --Efferdan 12:49, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *One with the please insert melee weapon here *g* Lass doch Schwert, das klingt wenigstens gutBRoK-Martin 12:58, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Version 1 *Experimentell. Kommentare willkommen --Efferdan 20:14, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Halte ich persönlich auch für zu stark. Ich denke dann der Epic-Int Knack Multitasking absichtlich nur auf mentale Dinge geht und wäre es notwendig/sinnvoll solch einen Knack auch für physische Ationen (in deinem Beispiel Kampf) zu haben, dann gäbe es in einem der 5 Bücher auch das Äquivalent. Das ist viel zu stark in meinen Augen. Sofia Corba 22:33, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Seh ich auch so 3. TeilBRoK-Martin 22:44, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) * Naja, zu sagen, dass "das schon irgendwo stehen würde, wenn..." ist bei Scion kein Argument. Die schieben ja in jedem Buch nach und wollen es schön Episch. Habt Ihr Euch mal "Multitasking" durchgelesen? Das wirkt permanent für eine Anzahl Aktionen in Höhe der Legend, die gar keine Abzüge bekommen. Da finde ich "One with the blade" ja richtig harmlos dagegen... wobei ich für den Kampf auch nichts Permanentes haben will. --Efferdan 08:32, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ** Naja.. wir haben für Aberrant auch neue Enhancements und Kräfte zugelassen. Sogesehen is das kaum ein Argument. Ich halte den Knack aber auch für zu stark. Ich könnte damit leben, dass man 1 Legend ausgibt und dafür die Dice-penalties um 1 (oder maximal 2) Würfel sinken. Saranni 09:43, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) * Naja, nicht vergessen - jede zusätzliche Aktion nach der ersten bringt -2 auf den Würfelpool. Wenn der Knack quasi nur die Abzüge einer zusätzlichen Aktion negieren kann, investiert man lieber in höhere Würfelpools und der Knack ist zu teuer und daher sinnlos. Zumal ich die Idee nett finde, dass man mehr von dem Knack hat, je mächtiger man ist - passt zur epischen Tradition, wenn man einen "Schwertmeister" spielen will, IMHO --Efferdan 09:48, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ** Stimmt - das System ist hier ja etwas anders. Wäre es dann angebrachter, wenn man die Dice Penalties halbiert? Also wenn man 2 Gegner angreift dann mit -0/-2 anstatt -0/-4? Denn es sollte immer eine Penalty im Kampf da sein, wenn man mehrere Gegner angreift. Sie sollte nicht auf 0 oder -1 sinken. Durch die Automatischen Erfolge und großen Dice-Pools, die jemand hat, der sich das traut, sollte der gegen viele Gegner nicht effektiver sein als gegen einen. Saranni 10:05, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *** Zum System: Multiple Actions bedeutet, dass man den niedrigsten Würfelpool nimmt, der auf die Aktionen zu trifft, dann pro Aktion nach der ersten zwei Wüfel abzieht und einmal würfelt um zu bestimmen, ob alle Aktionen gelingen. --10:56, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** Ups, mein Fehler: -2 ist es nur bei eine gewürfelten Aktion mit einer würfellosen Aktion. Bei zwei gewürfelten Aktionen ist der Abzug -4! Da steht dummerweise nichts über mehr Aktionen und Abzüge. Entweder es sind überhaupt nur zwei Aktionen auf einmal möglich (dann können wir uns das hier sparen), oder wir sagen -2 pro gewürfelter Aktion! ** Der höhere Würfelpool kommt doch eh durch das Ansteigen der Attribute. Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig darin, dass dies wohl die effektivste Steigerung ist. Ist doch toll, wenn man dann mal aus Skills geht. Und zu Multitasking als stark zu bezeichnen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich bisher NOCH keinen sinnvollen Einsatz gefunden. Klasse man kann Schach spielen, im Kopf eine mathematische Formel berechnen, gedanklich seine Wohnung umdekorieren und von mir aus noch was machen, aber WO ist das stark? Selbst kurzfristige Negierung der Abzüge im Kampf sind da um weites heftiger, weil der Kampf nun einmal über Leben und Tod entscheidet. Wenn man wichtige geistige Dinge erledigen muss, dann lässt man halt die anderen Dinge sein. Dies empfinde ich einfach als Fluff. Sofia Corba 10:24, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *** Du kannst dir mit einer Sphinx einen Rätselwettstreit liefern, während du gleichzeitig das Buch, dass du gleich brauchen wirst, übersetzt und nebenbei noch überlegen, wie man die Atombombe, die die Titanenbrut in die Pyramide installiert hat am Besten entschärft. Durchaus praktisch :) --Efferdan 10:56, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *** Und wirklich vorkommen wird es 1x in 100 Spielen? Ernsthaft. Ich bin der festen Meinung dass Multitasking eine reine Flufffähigkeit ist und kaum ins Gewicht fällt, weshalb dieses permanente halb so wild ist. Da ist Cat's Grace oder Divine Balance VIEL stärker. Beide sind auch permanent aktiv. Oh, und welch überraschung, sind wieder Epic-Dex-Knacks. ;) Sofia Corba 13:02, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass Multitasking zu stark ist. Aber aus Multitasking abzuleiten, dass One with the blade zu stark sei, ist dann auch irgendwie Banane :) Und ja, bei Epic Dex gibt's schon einige üble Knacks... bei Manipulation, Charisma und Wits übrigens genauso. Und von Epischer Stärke wollen wir gar nicht erst reden, das hatten wir ja in Martins Runde schon, bei Andres Char... --Efferdan 13:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** ''Das wirkt permanent für eine Anzahl Aktionen in Höhe der Legend, die gar keine Abzüge bekommen. Da finde ich "One with the blade" ja richtig harmlos dagegen ''sind deine eigenen Worte, und gerade hier muss ich dir widersprechen. Im Vergleich zu Multitasking ist One with the Blade heftig. Zumindest in meinen Augen. Und dass André so heftig war lag darin, dass er nen Ambush hatte und der andere so einen lachhaften DV hatte. Klar ist Stärke stark. Ich will das gar nicht schlecht reden, aber ich weiß, dass ich mit Birta, die auch Epic Strength 2 hat, diesen Schaden nicht rausgehauen hätte. Sofia Corba 13:33, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** Ich weiß, was ich geschrieben habe. Aber trotzdem ist das ein wenig wie Äpfel mit Birnen zu vergleichen. Die Sache ist die - was soll erreicht werden? Ich will im Prinzip, dass ein Hero, der sich auf Melee spezialisiert, in der Lage ist, zwei bis drei Angriffe als multiple Action zu machen und dabei auch noch was treffen kann. Als Demigod oder God sollten mehr Aktionen drin sein. Es sollte aber eine Fähigkeit sein, die mit Bedacht eingesetzt wird und nicht permanent - und es sollte auch nicht sinnvoll sein, den Endboss damit zu verkloppen, sondern eher sich durch seine Schergen zu mähen. Wie kann man so etwas abbilden? Auf jeden Fall sollte es Legendenpunkte kosten, und nicht permant sein. Gut. Dadurch, dass es je mehr kostet, je mehr Aktionen man macht, ist es skalierbar und sorgt auch dafür, dass man nicht immer die maximal mögliche Anzahl an Aktionen nimmt. Kommen wir also zur Wirkung. Multiple actions werden wie gesagt durch einen Wurf abgehandelt, von dem Würfel abgezogen werden, -2 pro Aktion nach der ersten. Ich denke, es ist sinnvoll, die Fertigkeit an ein Attribut zu koppeln und nicht an Legende. Wie könnte man den Wurf erleichtern, wenn das, was ich vorgeschlagen habe, als zu stark empfunden wird? --Efferdan 14:22, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** Keine Ahnung wie. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Plan. Aber ich mache mir sorgen, dass dies zu einer DEUS-EX-Machinerie gegen viele schwche Gegner wird. Jetzt geh mal von einem Charakter mit Legend 6 und Epic-Dex 5 aus. Sicher, dauert noch, bis wir dahin kommen, aber es ist in absehbarer Zukunft erreichbar. Er gibt 5 Legend aus und kann wahnsinnig viele ohne Abzug angreifen und hat zugelich noch nen extrem starken Angriffswert. Mindestens Dex 5, (wahrscheinlicher eher 6-7) dazu Melee 3-5, sagen wir 5, da du das Beispiel eines sich auf den Nahkampf spezialisierenden Charakters beziehst. Geben wir der Waffe noch ne AC von 1 - dann hat er 11 Würfel + 5 automatische je auf 5 Gegner. Das für 5 Legend? Geschenkt. Sofort. **** Lass uns das mal durchrechnen: Legend 6 = 36 LP, Dex 6, Epic Dex 5, Melee 5, AC +1 => normalerweise 12 Würfel, 11 automatische Erfolge. Bei 4 Angriffen wären das normalerweise (wenn man davon ausgeht, dass es pro gewürfelter Aktion -2 sind, siehe oben) 12-(5x-2) = 12-10 = 2 Würfel, plus automatische Erfolge. Dann schlägt aber die Regel zu, dass man immer mindestens eine Anzahl von Würfeln hat, die dem Kleineren von Fertigkeit+Attribut oder Legend entspricht, in dem Falle also 6 (wegen der Legend). D.h. ohne Knack hätte der Demigod einen Pool von 6 Würfeln + 11 Erfolgen. Mit dem Knack wären es 12-10+5 = 12-5 = 7 Würfel und 11 automatische. Also in dieser Konstellation gerade mal 1 Würfel mehr. Bei vielen Gegner macht es also sogar wenig Sinn, jedenfalls später. Bei zwei Gegnern wäre der Unterschied 8 zu 12 Würfel, für 2 Legend - ist die Frage, ob das noch wirklich in's Gewicht fällt. Zumal "kleine" Gegner auf dem Level auch schon einen DV von 6-9 haben dürften. Mmh, wenn ich das so sehe, ist die Frage, ob der Knack überhaupt Sinn ergibt oder ob es nicht sowieso Banane ist. --Efferdan 15:57, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **** Hm... bei multiplen Aktionen wird geschaut was niedriger ist (Attribut+Skill oder Legend?). Das mit dem Legend war mir neu. Da habe ich wohl auch bei dem Feuersalamander nen Fehler gemacht. Dachte ich schaue nur, was ich niedriger habe, Melee oder Athletics und das nehme ich. Ich habe NICHT auf Attribute geachtet, noch habe ich Legend berücksichtigt. Sofia Corba 16:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ***** Nein, ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden (oder ich habe es blöde erklärt): Wenn du Würfelabzüge dein Würfelpool unter deine Legend sinkt, ist dein Pool immer gleich deiner Legend, es sei denn, er war ursprünglich kleiner. Sprich, jemand mit Dex 3, Melee 3 und Legend 4, der einen Abzug von 3 Würfeln erhält, hat einen Würfelpool von 4 (6-3 = 3, 3<4 (und 4<=6) => Würfelpool ist gleich der Legende). Jemand mit Dex 2, Melee 1 und Legend 4, der den gleichen Abzug bekommt, hat danach einen Würfelpool von 3, da 0 (Pool) < 4 (Legend), aber 4 > 3 (Original-Würfelpool). --Efferdan 16:27, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC)